


Shooter: Lives Worth Saving

by scalphunter



Category: Shooter (TV 2016)
Genre: Bob Lee is a hero, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, Reflection, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: He wants people safe, and safe isn’t usually coinciding with being in his direct vicinity, however people like Nadine, Harris, and even Isaac, all seem to protect him. With varying degrees of success.





	Shooter: Lives Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> First of many Shooter fanfics because I got so attached to this show and it's characters. Also the first fanfic upload in a while so I am a little rusty.

Bob Lee had a unit in the Marines, then a family at home, and then gained an extra family by sheer madness involving trust and having other people have his six when it seemed like all hell was going to break out over Texas/DC. It wasn’t by choice. Family like that rarely is. He wants people safe, and safe isn’t usually coinciding with being in his direct vicinity, however people like Nadine, Harris, and even Isaac, all seem to protect him. With varying degrees of success, he might add, and for vastly different reasons but Julie had told him that he makes people want to follow him into the jaws of death - his saviour complex, his need to do right by other people. Bob Lee thinks that’s a bit much but he’s also not sure what she means when she looks at him like that. Her eyes are fond but resigned and it makes a little part of him collapse, resting low in his stomach.

Julie, the woman who had told him point blank that she didn’t date grunts, or even marines for that matter, the love of his life and he will always love her. She told him, her voice honey sweet, that she was drawn to his dangerous side, his strength. Yet, she’s stronger than him in ways he can never achieve, and her kindness had got her susceptible to Solotov’s motives, who was brought to a halt by her. She’s beautiful and will go on the offensive to keep Mary safe, and defend his honour (which he has told her not to -she doesn’t listen to him) with the Poole's. His recent escapades twisted them away from each other, and the woman he knew grew colder, so he came back, tried to sort it out as best he could. And they did: for them, for Mary, they grew past it.

Sam, the man he saw as a father, who he just always thought would be there - because it's Sam! He doesn’t pull through the surgery and – rage and fury are not the emotions of a sniper, or a marine, but he can't help how helpless he feels. So he punches, kicks, breaks arms and leaves men allied with Red Bama bleeding out for the pigs to find. He makes a mess across Texas full of bodies. Sam. The best lawyer this side of the law, who chased people to do right by victims. He knew Sam wouldn’t have him bawling like a baby by his bedside, but he doesn’t safe when the tears keep streaming and he’s uncontrolled because the Bama’s - Atlas took someone from him, they got too close and he wasn’t going to let them get away with it.

Isaac. Isaac had screwed everything, turned his life upside down seemingly with ease the day he drove up to his house, and Bob Lee hated him. Wanted him dying, out on a desert somewhere, but he put in aside. He saw the bigger picture, and while forgive isn’t quite what he would say, he has accepted Isaac back and his weird alpha shit that he pulls. He was used to some of Isaac's strategies in the 8113. Now man is on the warpath because of his wife and, yeah, Bob Lee knows if anyone got to Julie he would tear the world and the people responsible apart, it’s just that it irritates him that Isaac suddenly developed a conscience after that rather than being a patriot and a good man initially and not giving into the stuff he was told. He knew Isaac was smarter than that, that he didn’t see he was a useful pawn and that once he outlived his ability they were going to make him disappear. As it turns out, killing Isaac Johnson is harder than people would think. He’s slippery and made of thick matter.

Nadine, Special Agent Memphis, was the one to arrest him in the beginning. She’s the one who still sees the world as black and white with edges of grey after all the months of going cross borders, cross agencies and off grid to stop oncoming attacks on American soil. Bob Lee respects her for that. When she was exposed to what was really happening, even when the suspicions had begun to scratch away at her case, she had looked into it, properly, and made herself a target because she had saw through the mess that he was set up. She’s headstrong, resilient, tough in ways Bob Lee has only ever seen mould in warzones, and she’s competent. Sometimes she still thinks of things being simple, of an easier ending, and yeah, he fully understands why because he does the same. She’s saved his ass - saved Julie when he couldn’t. He tries, he tries, to keep people at arm’s length and yet when Isaac trips the wire at the compound he dives for him so he gets the arrow in the kneecap not the heart; and when Nadine had turned up after being MIA for two days, they thought Atlas had her, he was relieved, happy that she was alright. Nadine might not think herself as washed of her sins or something, yet Bob Lee knows how much she believes. Which brings him to Harris.

Harris used to be the Staffer of Senator Hayes, the puppy, the one who had to schedule meetings and champagne dates, hotel stays. He also used to date Nadine (Bob Lee isn’t going to get into that piece of history – Julie didn’t get why he had insisted on keeping the man safe) leaving when Nadine’s place was upheaved by the FBI and wanting to keep away from her. That hadn’t really worked as Nadine had kept tabs on him, realising Atlas would be too, and then had mostly roped Harris into her and Bob Lee’s ‘Team Swagger'. At first, Bob Lee couldn’t stand Harris, he was too naïve, too soft, to self engrossed in his own career. Being from Texas, Bob Lee rarely knew a man who had never held a gun before let alone fire one at another person. So he gives Harris the pepper spray, the pink one, it’s not emasculating, he plays it off as a joke. He repeats, _if it ain’t loaded, it ain’t lethal_ to the man,  because just having a gun doesn’t make you Rambo. Harris shouldn’t have to take people out, have that guilt on him of red. He wants the guy to stay somewhat clean. Just as Bob Lee learned more about his father, he learned that Harris had a reckless courage when he believes in people. He’s terrified but will risk himself when needs must. His imminent and almost constant chatter masking nervousness around people who intimidate him and Bob Lee had been too wrapped up in his own problems, own rampaging vendetta to notice. He did. Harris was vital to everything, his connections that he still held everywhere, and what he knew about being close to Hayes without actually being aware of it was exactly what they needed.

All this, this background, leads up to where he is right now. While there will always be something fixed, people who need taking out, all that really matters he thinks, as he watches the bounce and curl of Mary's hair as she spins around in time to the music, is this. He needed to stop trying to save a scoped world. Harris is trying to impress Mary with his dance moves and she loudly says that –

‘Well you can dance better than daddy!’

Memphis and Harris do over exaggerated expressions of shock and look to him, where he was enjoying the solitude by the table of snacks.

‘That sounds like a challenge’ Sara chimes in, Julie laughing softly.

‘Oh no, not a good idea. He can’t dance’ she supplies helpfully, mouth circled into a grin.

‘So there is something you can’t do!’ Harris says and Bob Lee glares at him, although it has about as much affect as it does on Mary – which is zilch.

‘Shut up, Harris’ he grouses, sipping from his beer bottle.

‘No denial!’ Mary says gleeful, skipping over to him, eyes cleverer than ever.

‘You don’t have to dance, daddy. But come and be with us'

So he allows her to drag him across the lawn, the sun turning the blades a brighter shade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and kudos if you did.


End file.
